


Why didn't you tell me?

by summer_of_1985



Series: You Do Count. You've Always Counted, and I've Always Trusted You [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby shark, Based on the final scene in The Final Problem, F/M, Secret Children, i wrote this in 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Originally named: Baby Shark - now become a chaptered fic!Based on the final scene in The Final Problem, where Molly is walking into 221B after it has been repaired.





	1. Baby Shark

Molly walks into a restored 221B, with a grumpy Greg walking past her and out of the flat. Only for her to see a Sugar and Vitamin E filled child running around like crazy.

Her little boy.

As he was running around, he accidentally knocked one of Sherlock's glass containers on the sideboard.

"Hey!" She called, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

When the toddler turned around and saw his mama, he smiles. "Hey, bud!" He replies, earning a loud laugh from Molly as she walked over to him and scooped him up and away from the glass shards. 

* * *

Molly had her little boy sat on her lap, he looked at Rosie in fascination, he'd never seen a baby so young (even when Molly has to drop him off at playgroup).

He starts humming a song that makes Molly sigh having heard it so many times.

"What you doing?" John asks the little boy in Molly's lap, as he looked up at his 'uncle' shocked.

"Does Unca John not know Baby Shark?" He asks, looking at his mama, he hopped off her lap and prodded at her leg to play the song.

As the song played from Molly's phone, the young boy was happily doing the actions he knows off by heart when the 'Runaway' part came along, Molly left her phone on the sofa and chased him around the flat attempting to tickle him. 

* * *

Sherlock watched as the small boy ran away from Molly. He looked over at John and from the look in John's eyes he knew that the tiny boy that looked like a carbon copy of Sherlock, was his son. 

* * *

After he'd tired himself out, he was fast asleep, laying against Molly's body in her arms.

This is when Sherlock walked over and sat next to her, as they were now looking down at their son.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he sounded like a scared little boy who had lost his dog.

"When you first came back, I wanted to tell you that he existed, but then everything happened with Janine and Magnussen, and after John's wedding you went back to drugs..." Molly trailed off, looking up at Sherlock properly. "You've broken my heart many times, but I'd never forgive you if you broke his once," she said, cradling the boy.

"So, you kept him a secret... But the only person who didn't know was me," Even though Sherlock claimed to be the smartest man alive, Molly's sure he can be quiet dim sometimes.

Molly shifted her son as he was a bit boney in some places. "John knew because he helped me deliver him when I went into Labour on the ferry ride back from Ireland to see my cousin Lily. Greg knew cause I was still working in the lab when I began to show. Mary always knew you couldn't keep one thing from that woman, she knew before I did!" Molly explained, remembering when Mary asked if she was pregnant.

"But, I want to be in his life," Sherlock spoke, looking like a tiny boy who needed his friend. Or in this case, a man who needed the love of his life and his son.

Molly sighed and looked away. "Sherlock, I've always known that what you do for a living, is more dangerous than any of the jobs we've ever had put together," Molly motioned to the rest of their friends who were stood away. "But, I know how you work, you stay up day and night until you've solved a case, you sleep for 16 or more hours after you've solved it. Sherlock, he needs consistency, he needs a structure that you'll be able to follow, day or night, case or no case,"


	2. Nana Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ she has never outright told him to, he's just that much of a cuddly baby _

Even though her little boy had fallen asleep in her arms, she knew he would want to give Mrs Hudson, Uncle John and Uncle Greg a hug and kiss goodnight (she has never outright told him to, he's just that much of a cuddly baby), and he would want to give his new cousin Rosie a kiss on her head.

Sherlock sat next to her, his eyes soaking in the sight of the son he never knew he had, Molly, tilted her head so that her eyes rested on her little boy. "Sweetie," she gently shook him.

"Molly, I don't think you should be-" Sherlock started, even though he didn't know all much about babies and children, he couldn't understand why Molly was waking their son.

He was surprised when his son (he is honestly surprised that he still doesn't know his own son's name), opened his eyes, rubbed his small child-like fists against his eyes and looked up at Molly.

"We're going to be going soon, poppet, you want to say goodnight?" She asked so softly, Sherlock was surprised that he could hear her!

The mop of light curls bounced around the child's head as he nodded at Molly. He slipped off Molly's lap and went over to Mrs Hudson. 

* * *

Mrs Hudson looked over her shoulder and saw the little she considers her grandson wandering over towards her, she crouched slightly to receive his hug, she was still cautious over her hip.

"Are you going now?" She asked, resting him on her less dodgy hip. He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. "Ok then, my lovely," she smiled at him and presser a kiss to the top of his head and his cheek. "See you on Friday?" Mrs Hudson looked over to Molly, taking an estimate as to when she would next see him.

Molly nodded, reading what Mrs Hudson had just mouthed to her, knowing that somehow Sherlock was going to do something to speak to her (with everything that has gone on with that phone call and now the son that she shares with him, that he now knows exists). 

* * *

Sherlock looked at his landlady who was cuddling his son - she had known he was apart of this world, and then down to Molly.

"Molly, I know that I have not been the best man since I met you, but I want to be part of his life, in whatever way you will let me. Whether he knows me as his father or just one of your friends, it all depends upon you," Sherlock told her.

Molly looked up at him, fairly shocked that he has offered this. If she had told him about their son when he came back from the dead - he probably wouldn't have believed her or wouldn't have wanted to be involved in their son's life. But now he does.

"Maybe you could come round tomorrow afternoon, and I'll tell him," Molly tells him, making Sherlock smile.

"Why not tomorrow morning?" He asked, which made Molly look down to the ground and then over at their son.

"It's the anniversary of when my dad died," that simple sentence was enough for Sherlock's heart to break - that Molly's father missed certain aspects of his daughter's life, and now the entirety of his grandson's... "I always go and put some flowers on his grave, he always picks them out now," Molly said, as she continued to look over at their boy.

Sherlock was tempted to rest his head with Molly's - something he'd never done in his life (only as a young boy with his mother, before Eurus traumatized him), he probably would know at some point when Molly's father left them.

"Just text me when you're ready to tell him tomorrow, and I'll be there," Sherlock said, the words leaving his mouth showing he is becoming more human (a better man for Molly and their son, or a good man as he once possibly heard Lestrade say he could become). 

* * *

Greg smiled as Molly's little boy came sleepily toddling over. The sleepy kid reminded him of his children when they were his age.

"See you later, trouble," Greg told him, crouching and wrapping him in a hug. Greg could see so much of Molly in this little boy, and there were little parts of him that reminded Greg of the people that her son hangs around with (Mrs Hudson, John, somehow Sherlock and even Mary...) 

* * *

John was gently rocking Rosie, as she had finally fallen asleep. This is when Molly's son wanders over, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Isn't it bedtime for you, little man?" John said quietly to one of his friend's son.

The little boy nodded and even though John would have given him a hug goodnight, with Rosie now in his world and picture, he could only slightly reach down and put a kiss on top of his head - it was only today that John had realised that the little boy was half Sherlock! 

* * *

Molly plucked her coat and scarf from one of the hooks where Sherlock, John, Rosie and Greg's coats all were and put it on.

She just so happened to look over to see where her son was - and she caught him pressing a kiss to little Rosie's cheek.

Molly smiled softly, not realising that Sherlock had swiped her scarf from her hands and tied it around her neck himself. It was a strangely sweet moment from him.

"Time to go, love," Molly said, the pet names for her son - slipping from her tongue easily. She crouched down and held her hand out to him.

Her son came over and instead of taking her hand like she thought he was going to do, her little boy simply collapsed into her, wrapping his little arms around her neck.

Molly smiled softly and stood back up to her small stature. She smiled at the people she was lucky to call her friends and the man that she shares her son with.

"See you tomorrow," he says quietly, pressing a soft (yet loving) kiss to her cheek and then waves at his son.

Considering Uncle John, Uncle Greg and Nana Hudson had been in his life for so long - he was used to hugging them goodnight/goodbye. But he hasn't had that much interaction with Sherlock, so he shyly waved at the very tall, slightly frightening man and then curled into Molly's side some more.

Molly let out a light giggle (something Sherlock had never heard from her the _entire_ time he's known her. Which is a very long time) and ran her fingers through his hair. "See you tomorrow, Sherlock," she directed a smile in his direction and then left the flat. 

* * *

If you had asked Sherlock when he first met John, if he saw a family (children, a partner) in his future - he would probably say something along the lines of 'a family would slow me down'.

But now, with John, Molly, little Rosie, and for a short amount of time: Mary, in his life and his mind palace - it is something he can see. Especially with the reveal of the son he fathers with Molly, he hopes (he actually hopes and wishes now!) that Molly will allow him an active role in his son's life.

As well as hoping that she would allow him a part in her life - more than being the father of her child. This was all because Eurus made him admit his true feelings and that he does have a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, need help to name Molly and Sherlock's little boy


	3. This is your dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's son properly meets his father 🤍🤍

Molly had sent Sherlock a text when her little boy was starting to leave the graveyard, and she had a very strong feeling that he would be waiting outside her home when she arrived.

Moly had been visiting her father's grave since they buried him in 1994, so she was used to the uneven cobbles - however, her little boy, wasn't.

Once her phone was in her pocket, she looked over and smiled at her son - who smiled cheekily back and then tripped up over an uneven cobble, landing face-first into the concrete.

She crouched down next to her son, looking him over, wondering what he was going to do - and as she expected, he burst into tears.

"Oh, Henry!" Molly softly said, she reached down and picked him up from the group. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up," 

* * *

Molly got out of the taxi and got her son out (holding him like she did when he was a baby), Sherlock pulled away from the wall when he saw tears running down his son's face. He walked over and watched as Molly tried to get her money out of her pocket to pay the cab driver.

Sherlock handed a couple of £5 notes to the cab driver, and then looked over at the mother of his child. "What happened?" Sherlock asked, sounding like a worried father - something that made him smile on the inside.

"He tripped up on an uneven cobble, it'd be a little graze on his knee, just need to get it cleaned up and a plaster put on it," Molly explained, running her fingers through her son's mop of unruly curls.

Sherlock put a hand on Molly's shoulder - not really knowing where he stands in seeing his son, just yet, but he hopes with everything that went on with Sherrinford as he realises where his heart lies and went up the small steps to Molly's front door to let them into the flat (using the key she had given to him when he was 'dead' to the world). 

* * *

Molly put her son on the counter of her kitchen and then reached into one of the cupboards as she pulled out her first aid kit.

Sherlock stood by his son as a couple of tears dribbled down the child's cheeks. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped away the tears running down his son's cheeks.

Molly stood in front of Henry (with his father, Sherlock, at her side), as she had an antiseptic wipe in her hand. "This is going to sting, ok darling?" Molly told her boy, as he nodded, having to reach out for Sherlock's hand - who took it in his giant's one.

Molly then started gently wiping the grazed knee which had been bleeding in more places than what she had expected. "Oh, my baby!" Molly cooed, gently holding the antiseptic wipes to her son's knee and then reached into her first aid kit - she pulled out a box of colourful plasters. She got Sherlock to hold the antiseptic wipe in place.

"Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse or Goofy?" She offered, holding the three plasters in front of Henry, watching as he pointed to Mickey Mouse - which she put on his knee with a kiss when Sherlock lifted the wipe. She did the same to his other knee, she then took a new antiseptic wipe and cleaned up his palms. 

* * *

Molly lifted him off the counter, and her son wandered over to where his chest full of toys sits. She smiled and watched as Henry threw some of his teddies out of the way to get to the cars that were scattered at the bottom of the chest.

Sherlock looked between the woman who mattered the most in his life, and the boy he was happy to call his son. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" He asked, looking down at Molly as she shook her head. He nodded in reply, as his phone pinged in his pocket - however, Sherlock never really took any notice of it, as he continued to watch his son.

"Are you not going to answer your phone?" Molly asked him, looking over her the father of her child with raised eyebrows. She knew that Sherlock had changed - however it has been an extremely slow process since she met him at the beginning of the millennium...

"Nope," he popped the 'p' and smiled at his son. "There are something's that are more important," 

* * *

Molly was playing with cars that Henry had brought out from the bottom of his chest of toys. Sherlock was sat on Molly's sofa, answering the text that Lestrade sent him (a simple case that he could easily solve with a text back).

"Henry, sweetie, come here for a second," Molly said, leaning against the sofa - near Sherlock's leg. Her little boy crawled over and tumbled into her lap, laughing brightly as he stared at his mother.

Henry then stood in Molly's lap, holding onto her top just so he can stand up on the wobbly base of Molly's upper thighs. Molly let out a laugh with her son as Sherlock slipped down onto the floor.

As Sherlock watched his son, Molly explained that Sherlock was Henry's father. A look of confusion washed over Henry's face (as his eyebrows scrunched as well as his nose, and his lips pouted a little).

His petite hand let go of Molly's top and then pointed at Sherlock. "Dad?" He asks, reaching over to poke Sherlock's cheek.

"Yes, I'm your dad," Sherlock smiled, it seems that he had blossomed into a completely different man since he had found out about Henry.

"Sherlock, this is Henry,"


	4. Babysitting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly goes out to spend some time with her friends, and Sherlock gets the opportunity to spend some quality time looking after his son.

Sherlock and Molly were watching their son fiddle about the pretend science equipment Sherlock got his son earlier in the week and kept at his flat in 221B.

There were squishy pipets and rubber versions of glass jars as well as a plastic-looking Bunsen burner.

Henry was happily playing about with these, talking in a mix of baby babble and actual speak, which made both mother and father smile.

"Sherlock, can I ask for a favour?" Molly says to the father of her child, who took his eyes off his son and looked at the woman who brought him into this world and raised him all on her own for the past 2 years.

"Of course," he replies, watching his son put one of the squashy pipettes in his mouth and smiled up at his parents.

"It's Meena's birthday on Friday, and I'm gonna be going out to celebrate it. Are you ok to take care of him that night?" She asks. Molly suddenly starts getting nervous and starts fiddling with her fingers.

Sherlock sees this and smiles a little - this is one part of Molly that he has actually missed, being able to make her into a cute stuttery mess. He puts one of his hands over the fiddling mess that is hers. "Molly, I would love to look after him on Friday," he tells her.

The smile he adores, blossomed over her face, with a cute little pale pink blush flooded her cheeks. 

* * *

Sherlock comes round near enough every day - save for Wednesday when Molly told him to take the case that Lestrade had offered him.

Which resulted in the question she knew was coming from her son. "Mama, what does dad do?" She had to tell him that he was a detective - because a 2-year-old doesn't understand _the world's only consulting detective_...

"Like Uncle Greg?" Was followed and it got a small laugh from her.

"Uncle Greg works for the police, dad goes and helps then when they can't understand the work, or cases in dad's world," the boy nods but still doesn't understand, really. 

* * *

Molly and Henry walk into 221B, the latter running into his father's arms as the former puts the little overnight bag on the sofa.

Molly looked over at Sherlock and saw that he was practically shinning with the love he has for Henry.

Sherlock took his eyes away from Henry to look at Molly and he could have felt his jaw drop through the floorboards.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. Wearing a mid-calf length burgundy dress that looked fitted at the chest and was covered in lace. It was less 'Molly' than what he was expecting to see her in. She had cream coloured wedge-like shoes, with her hair curled in spirals. It all made her look so much more grown-up than the jumpers she wears so often.

She let out a little giggle and patted the top of her son's overnight bag. "He goes to bed at 7, no chocolate or sweets after 6," Molly starts to explain listing things off with her fingers.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll take good care of him," Sherlock started, making Molly sigh. "We'll have a lot of fun, Mrs Hudson will treat us to a good breakfast in the morning," he continues, ruffling his son's hair (the same way his father did to him as a child).

She nodded, the pretty curls flopping about around her shoulders. "Alright, well I better get going if I'm going to meet my friends in time," she said, before crouching down and holding her arms out for her son.

Who runs into them and buries his face into the pretty curls Sherlock was just thinking about. "See you tomorrow, honey. I love you," those final three words made Sherlock's heart stutter. She was forced to say them to him, as she thought it was an experiment. As she could shout her love for their baby from the rooftops.

She must have gotten an answer instantly because a smile blossomed over her face and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered to him, before looking up to the father of her child. "Bye Sherlock," she gave him a slight wave and then left the flat.

Sherlock hung his head for a second, it'd take a long while for Molly to forgive him. 

* * *

Dinner time when surprisingly well. It was a shock for Sherlock rather than the little boy - who was used to simple and normal dinners.

Sherlock cleaned his son up and sent him to play with his toys as he tided up the kitchen after dinner. 

When Mrs Hudson teetered upstairs, she saw Sherlock crouched on the floor, playing with some lego bricks that the detective had gotten for his son. She wandered over to the kitchen, and saw that Sherlock had washed the plates and pots used, as well as dry them and put them away!

She looked over at the man who had been living in this flat for well over a decade. The entire time he had been living here, he had never cleaned up or tided up after himself. John tided up after the detective when the good doctor lived here - once Molly introduced Sherlock to his son, Sherlock had now taken a turn in his life, for the better.

Mrs Hudson smiles down at Sherlock, put down a tray of gingernut biscuits (that were Sherlock's favourite) and chocolate chip cookies (which she found out were Henry's favourite).


End file.
